emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03961
}} is the 3,963rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 28 January, 2005. Plot Part 1 In the prison meeting room Steph is with Steven Dickinson, her Solicitor. He argues that there's no hard evidence to say that she is a murderer, there is no body and that there is nothing to gain by pleading guilty. Steph says that she would be happy to help the Police. Dickinson declares that they’d better hope that something jogs her memory. In Keepers Cottage Betty comes into the lounge to find Alan sipping a Brandy. She tells him he's started drinking early but decides that she could do with one herself. Alan wonders who could have been making the calls given that Shelly is dead. Betty says that there are a lot of sick people about. Alan states that he wishes Steph would hang for the murder. Walking in the Village, Ashley assures Ethan that he can't blame himself for upsetting Alan. He speculates on why Steph took so long to admit to murder. Ethan believes that Steph probably doesn't even understand what she's done, confessing her sin was an end in itself. Nicola rushes up to Ashley worried that she hasn't heard from Laurel, she thinks it's odd that it's been a while since she's rung her. Ashley tells her that she rang a couple of days ago. When Nicola leaves, Ethan tells him that the truth is going to come out sooner or later. In the office at Home Farm, Colin Matthews arrives early for his appointment. Jimmy is alarmed in case Sadie discovers him. He comes into the hall to deflect her from coming in and sees her off on her trip. In the prison meeting room, DI Keysell is dissatisfied with the missing details in Steph's confession. He tells her that he wants to know more. Back in the Home Farm office, Jimmy interrogates Matthews about Sadie employing him to photograph Cain and Charity. Matthews tells him he's respecting client confidentiality but Jimmy tells him he'll make it worth his while to break it. In the prison meeting room, Steph explains how she thought she should put Shelly out of her misery. Steph says that Shelly wouldn't go away, and she didn't mean to kill her. Keysell presses for more details. Steph is so distraught that Dickinson suggests calling an end to the interview. Keysell is not happy. Steph tells him she's sorry as she wanted to help. In the Home Farm office Jimmy holds out some cash to Matthews as a bribe. Matthews admits that Cain deliberately tried to kiss Charity and that he took photos that show her pushing him away. Sadie has the photos, Matthews denies that he keeps copies but Jimmy doesn't believe him. Matthew takes the money and leaves. Part 2 Marlon comes into the lounge at Keeper's Cottage to tell Alan how sorry he is about the news. Betty tells him that she's not sure he wants visitors. Alan is still drinking, he offers one to Marlon but Marlon says that he is needed at the pub due to the comedy night. At Alan's reaction he suggests that he stay but Alan tells him he'll be better off alone. The Woolpack is packed out for the Open Mic Night, many of the regulars are there including Betty, Emily, Eric and Val. Terry is at the bar asking Louise for another drink as Dutch courage. Bob taunts him. Jimmy comes in and signals to Charity to come over. He tells her about the conversation with Matthews, he's angry with Sadie. Charity is jubilant but panics when Jimmy says he's going off to tell his Dad, She follows him outside. Charity argues that he'll need the photos but in any case Tom is hardly going to thank him for the bad news. Jimmy says he's not expecting thanks, he doesn't want Sadie to get away with it. Charity counsels waiting and exposing Sadie properly when she comes back from France. Back in the Woolpack Paddy announces the start of the comedy competition. Carl and Chloe are sitting on the sofa in Dale View when Tom comes in to surprise them with his Grandchildren, Anya and Thomas. He explains that Colleen had tried ringing Carl to say that she needed a babysitter but that the phone wasn't being picked up. The children are excited to meet the new dog. Chloe goes to fix Tom a glass of wine In Keeper's Cottage a frustrated Betty asks DI Keysell how Steph cannot remember where she put the body. DI Keysell goes on his way and Alan upsets Betty by telling her she should go to the comedy night as he doesn't need her company. Bob comes to the stage in the Woolpack and starts his act, it focuses on marriage. Viv is in the audience and is not impressed so she starts heckling him. As they start nastily throwing insults, some of the audience begin to think it's all part of the act and laugh. Eventually Bob leaves the stage upset, saying that she's ruined his chance. In Dale View Carl apologises to Chloe for the family's interruption. She makes an effort to cheer up and joins in with a board game. In the Woolpack Paddy calls Terry to the stage. Terry is suffering from stage-fright and Louise has to prompt him to open the huge box in front of him. Meantime, Ashley answers a call and is pleased to hear that Laurel is coming home. Terry pulls Paul out of the box, who as his ventriloquist dummy is dressed in drag. Terry can't find his words and Paul says under his breath not to worry as he will do all the talking. Paul starts a very risqué act, the audience think it's funny, not least because most of it is at Terry's expense. Steph and Moira are in their prison cell. Steph comments how everyone in the recreation area seems to behave as if they haven't a care in the world. Steph then bully's Moira into giving her pin number for the phone. Back in the Woolpack Terry and Paul have just finished their act to huge applause. Terry accuses Paul of making a fool of him, but Paul tells him the audience loved it. A gloomy Ethan asks Ashley what he's so pleased about. He replies that Laurel is on her way home. Nicola suggests that they have a party for her. Ethan unconvincingly tells Ashley he's happy for him. Bob tells Terry that Paul carried the performance. Terry retorts that at least his act wasn't high-jacked by an irate wife. Paddy announces that they've come to the end of the competition and that they will invite the contestants back on to the stage soon. At Keeper's Cottage Alan stares into his drink. The phone rings and he moves to answer it. He thinks it's Shelly but it is Steph wanting to talk to him. He tells her to leave him alone and slams the receiver down. In the Woolpack the audience applaud as Terry and Paul are invited back up to the stage by Paddy. Shadrach wolf-whistles and makes an admiring comment about the woman on stage, he hasn't realised that Paul is a man in drag. Chas warns her Dad that he wouldn't know what to do with her. Bob is invited up to the stage and there are calls for Viv to join him. Bob says that she isn't part of the act and another argument ensues, much to the audience's delight. Paddy hands Bob an envelope saying that they've won but Bob waves it away and walks off the stage. Simon tells Nicola that they could do the same act as they're brilliant at arguing, Nicola is not amused. Louise congratulates Bob, but Bob is upset with Viv. He tells Louise and Marlon that if he can't raise a laugh what is the point of his existence and walks off. Back in her prison cell Steph tells Moira that her Dad hung up. Moira tells her she's sorry but Steph is serene, she optimistically believes that he will come round. Meanwhile, back in Keeper's Cottage Alan is pouring himself another drink, he breaks down weeping. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes